The Hundredth Love Letter
by mysteriously.mesmerized
Summary: AU. "I'll give you my first kiss when I've sent you a hundred love letters." Such was the promise made by Fuji to Tezuka. But the evil claws of fate chose tear apart the lives of the two. Perfect Pair // TeFu .:Dedicated to Vhii1217:.


.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.  
**-The Hundredth Love Letter-  
**.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.

**26 August 2009 **/** 7 September2009**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: Perfect (TezukaFuji): AU ; minor Imperial (TezukaAtobe)**

**Disclaimer: I regret to say that the overall story line of this fic does not belong to me, (about sending a hundred love letters and whatnot. XD) although I do have twisted the story around and now it's got a different sort of plot. I've just been inspired by the original story, it's another way to put it. XD The original idea belongs to its rightful creator and I credit him/her.**

**WARNING: Character death.**

**.: Dedicated to Vhii1217, a loyal Perfect Pair worshipper! XD :.**

.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.

They've always preferred using love letters to express their feelings for each other.

When had this habit begun, they don't really know.

Probably back when they were in highschool, that particular Valentine's Day, he had written his first love letter for the almost always expressionless buchou.

He hadn't the need to wait for long for a reply, he had discovered a thin piece of paper tucked in his locker the very next day, signed with the bespectacled boy's name.

It was a memorable scene, really, the two of them, standing alone by the lake in the park, watching the last rays of the sunset together until night finally dawned upon the landscape. The frozen lake wasn't able to reflect the beautiful winter night sky, the shimmering stars, the glowing moon, nor the thin flakes of snow that drifted so softly to the ground. The silence between them was magically mesmerizing, planting the moment so deeply into his heart. It was simply an unforgettable piece of memory.

And so, they always stayed together since then.

And they have also kept on sending love letters to each other since then.

The blue-eyed brunet had kept every one of those letters, and so did the seemingly stoic former captain of the middleschool tennis team.

It was then, one day, the blue-eyed prodigy approached the bespectacled boy, saying the words,

"I'll let you take my first kiss when I've sent you a hundred love letters."

Time flew by, and soon came the moment when they were to select a university to go to.

Of course, they did whatever they could to get into the same university. And they succeeded.

It was pen to paper all day. Scribbling, scrawling and sketching.

A love letter wasn't easy to write, and it took him a lot of time; but even once the roughest draft was created, he would smile so softly, his azure orbs full of warmth, and admire his piece of work. He couldn't afford to let his studies drop, but he also couldn't afford to wait longer for the expected moment. His lamp was on through the night. The crickets' chirp was the only melody in his ears and the numerous words scribbled on the paper the only thing in his sight.

The bespectacled boy found out about this. He didn't say anything, but just let their lips collide with one another, the soft and sweet feeling that had lingered forever on his lips.

The stoic man whispered in his ear, "You can still send me your letters until your promise is complete."

And that was his university life, more freedom at last, the burden gently lifted off his shoulders for a while.

The graduation was as expected. It went smoothly, and both of them eventually shifted into the same apartment, both with decent jobs.

It was like a dream, a wondrous dream.

But dreams would still be dreams, it's just that the one who is living in the dream doesn't realize it. There would always be a time when you have to wake up and face the harsh impacts of reality. There was no escape. What is destined to come shall come; what is going to happen shall happen, and such were the cruel claws of fate, no one could possibly escape its grasp. Be it to be thrown to heaven or to hell. Be it to wake up to another dream or to a nightmare.

It was time for the bespectacled man's departure on a business trip.

The brunet waved him farewell with his everlasting smile still adorning his lips, even though his heart was crying. But he didn't shed a single tear as he waited for the stoic man's return. Because the loneliness and bitterness that surrounded him pierced his soul until his heart had already cried away all the tears he had.

It was then when the evil claws of fate started to make their way to the innocent lives of the two.

The bespectacled man met with his business partner, who was a seemingly rather arrogant and stubborn man of his age. They recognize each other, for they have been such rivals before, back in middleschool when they were both captains of their respective teams. The imperial captain of the Hyoutei tennis team, oh, but how could he have forgotten? They've played tennis all the way to highschool, but both abandonned the sport for business.

He had yet to discover that the former captain of the imperial Hyoutei tennis team was no longer the oh so very arrogant boy he once was. The latter looked at him with eyes that reflected grief, it contrasted sharply with his still rather imperial expression and appearance.

Strangely, the other felt a weird twist of emotions in his heart when he met with those eyes. Those eyes which were so different from the azure orbs of the prodigy that he had always seen.

And loved.

Slowly, the conversations between the two business men started to stray slowly away from only economy and finance to their lives and what they've gone through.

Back home, the blue-eyed brunet was still writing the love letters that he had promised. He weaved his feelings and emotions into very word that he wrote and would rewrite them again and again, until a smile of satisfaction tugged at his lips.

Somehow, when the stoic man received those letters, he felt... what? What was this uncomfortable feeling? Guilt?

Oh no, that's impossible. Why would he feel guilty?

_Atobe._

...impossible.

His conscience was just playing a stupid joke on him. There has been nothing between them, and would never be.

Oh yes, that right, he's just feeling guilty because he had abandonned the brown haired prodigy for so long, ah yes, of course. That must be it.

He made excuses for himself, his feelings and his actions. He didn't know why.

The sharp blades of time would leave scars on everything, and also can eventually destroy everything. Be it humans, objects... or love.

Love can be destroyed. But only true love would withstand the heartless lashes of time. Lasting foever, even eternity. This is what the bespectacled man believe that he possessed for the blue-eyed prodigy.

But why then? When the silvered haired man faced economy problems, why did he help his business partner with such eagerness that even he, himself was stunned? The former captain of the Hyoutei tennis team... did he display such bitter misery that invoked him to do so? The only description that he could think of was...

Ironic.

Eleven months crawled by for the blue-eyed prodigy, but he never grew tired of waiting, he still wrote those love letters. He was determined not to break his promise.

Love.

The almost always expressionless man shook his head. His business trip took too long, Syuusuke would be waiting for his return. But no... what made him hesitate? What made him linger in this place? Love? Sympathy? Kindness?

Atobe was facing business problems, he can't just leave him like that, right? It would be so heartless and cruel of him to do so, the former had helped him in many ways after all. But he doesn't hold any intimate feelings for his business partner. Definitely not.

Even though it was true that Atobe had once helped him and it was natural to return the favour, but no matter how you look at it, ironically, Atobe completely possessed the ability to solve the problem eventually on his own. Just taking more effort and time. Even so, he stayed to help him.

Another five months passed by. It was late autumn.

The bespectacled man sighed as he stared at a photo in his wallet, just how long have they not met each other?

It was time to go home; Syuusuke would be waiting for him.

On the day of his departure, however, Atobe's secretary approached his door, who presented him with a neat parcel tied up with a deep blue ribbon. The shade of the blue... it was so familiar...

Without a second word, the secretary exited his temporary apartment with a polite bow, leaving the man to ponder about the sudden package.

Open it, seemed like the most logical option.

He sat down beside his packed suitcase and undid the ribbon. Inside the rectangular box was a rose. A pure white rose. Its snowy petals were unshriveled and immaculate. Beside it lay a thin piece of folded paper with his name written on it with black ink: _Tezuka Kunimitsu_.

With slightly trembling hands, he unfolded the paper. The content was just one simple line of words.

_'Did you know that I loved you so?'_

No name was written.

Atobe? He couldn't have meant it... right?

Questions, too many questions troubled him through his flight. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say when he met the blue-eyed prodigy again...

When he finally stood at the doorway of the apartment that he had once shared with the brunet, he hesitated. But fate was mocking him. The moment he rung the doorbell, the door opened only to reveal a wrinkled old lady with warm twinkling eyes.

"Are you here to find the pretty blue-eyed boy that once lived here?" the old lady asked in a kind voice.

He couldn't do anything but nod.

"He doesn't live here anymore, but," the old lady gestured towards a chest that lay beside the doorway with a photo taped to it, "He said that this chest is to be given to a man with glasses in this photo. It is you, is it not?"

The last of the golden leaves fell from the tree. Winter was settling in.

He squatted down opened the chest given to him by the old woman. Inside he found every one of the love letters that was written for him. The ones that he received through e-mail were also there, hand-written.

Something inside him was tearing apart.

He counted the letters, one by one.

His bare hands were getting numb in the chilly night winds, but he didn't seem to notice. He continued to count.

Ninety-nine.

There were only ninety-nine letters in the chest.

He looked at the old woman with questioning eyes, "Did he not leave another letter?"

The lady replied with the shake of her head.

Where... was the hundredth letter?

He couldn't have broken his promise, could he?

Ah... the first night they spent together... was also in winter, in the park, by the lake, watching the wintry sun set in brilliant shades of colour.

The last letter...

"Where is he now?"

The old lady looked away, and shook her head slowly, "He passed away three months ago." she whispered.

Something shattered.

It was long moments before he realized that it was his world that had shattered beneath him. His knees collapsed underneath him and he kneeled on the ground. Something fell out of his jacket pocket and floated onto his lap.

_'Did you know that I loved you so?'_

It... isn't Atobe's handwriting... could it be...?

He gently picked up the thin piece of paper. The font was deliberately changed, but... how could he have mistaken the writing style of Syuusuke's for someone else's?

Ironically, though, the letter was given to him by Atobe's secretary; now it had finally occurred to him... those two probably have talked or even met each other in the near past. And... the blue-eyed prodigy probably have long known about his growing relationship with the former Hyoutei team captain.

He clutched the hundredth love letter to his chest. He threw away all his pride and let tears stream down his face. The cold winds whipped against his body, but he didn't care. He realized—he never loved anyone... anyone but him!

"Yes..." his voice was hoarse, "Yes, I know. And I love you too."

Why is it that we cherish something only when it's finally out of our grasp?

.x.o.x.  
**-End-  
**.x.o.x.

**Hopefully enjoyed it? :) Criticism is most welcomed, there is always space for improvement!**


End file.
